La redécouverte
by GrimSpeck18
Summary: "The Rediscovery" Set in the era of Jane Austen, Naruto and Sasuke deal with the burden of a dark past, recent deaths, and the shadow of a woman they both love. Music: "Comptine d'un autre été l'après midi" by Yann Tierson.
1. Correspondence

- - -

_Dear Sasuke,_

_By the time this letter reaches you, I hope that things will be better than they are at the moment. _

_Since the last time we corresponded a lot has happened. On the 8__th__ of September Lord Jiraiya passed on. He was murdered while walking home from the inn he frequented. The criminal is still at large. While we all mourned, Grandmother Tsunade said that they'd both expected it. Apparently she knows something we don't, but she still refuses to share. Something tells me there's more to this than either she or the police have let on._

_Apart from the death of Jiraiya, other sad happenings have occurred. My sister's illness has grown worse. The doctors have given up it seems. One doctor even had the audacity to suggest that we institutionalize her; he was promptly removed from our estate and services soon after. _

_Sasuke, you have been my closest friend my whole life. While we are as different as night and day we both share a similar admiration of my younger sister. We both watched as she grew into the beautiful woman she is today. And sadly I have watched her mental health deteriorate from her own bright sunshine-like disposition to that of something far quieter and serious. _

_While you were privy to witnessing the earlier stage of her illness that seemed to make her quieter, now it has caused her to separate herself from all that she held dear and adopt a dark side that worries me. She no longer laughs or smiles. She no longer goes to the elegant balls that the Hyuuga family holds. The only facets of her personality that still seem to show themselves are her love of the arts and nature. She is often seen walking by herself outside near the lake or sitting under the large oak with the swing. Her studio is now rampant with art. While this would seem to be an improvement from her period of no art it is in reality far worse. Each image she made seemed more morbid than the next and it scared the maids and visitors so much I've banned her from drawing or painting. Now she finds artist release in music alone. I myself have walked the house in the early hours of the morning and found her in the piano room playing the same song again and again. It is the most emotionally complex piece I've ever heard and yet it's simplicity astounds me. Perhaps if you heard it you would understand it's implications far better than myself, since unlike you I am unlearned when it comes to the piano. _

_As I have said before, you are my closest friend. You have been with me every step of this journey. But Sasuke now I ask you, what do I do? I cannot find it within myself to send her to the institution. Even though she has changed she is still my sister. She is still herself, correct?_

_I am at a loss at what to do. Between the death of my mentor Lord __Jiraiya and the failing mental health of my beloved sister I am weary. _

_Sasuke, what am I to do? You are a genius. Surely you would know?_

_Deeply troubled,_

_Naruto_

_- - -_

_Naruto,_

_I am sorry to hear of the passing of your mentor. While I don't know what Lady Tsunade would keep from you, I know that she is wise in her own way and that she must have her reasons. _

_As for your sister I am deeply troubled as well. You and your sister have always been a light in the darkness that seems to creep it's way from my past into my present. You of all people know that. _

_Your sister's illness reminds me of what seemed to affect my eldest brother. Please, do not take this piece of information the wrong way. In no way am I suggesting that your sister will become either homicidal or suicidal. Itachi's case was far worse than your sister's. It was this strange affliction that I studied for. You remember, correct? _

_In terms of your sister's art... I would have to see it to glean anything from it. I know that in the later stages of Itachi's illness he would do similar things. There was a window in our house that overlooked the cherry trees in the back that he would sit at for hours. While he would sit, he would draw the trees over and over. As time went on, his drawings showed less live trees and more dead ones. Months before his death he stopped drawing and just stared instead. One of the doctors my father talked with said that it was something only Itachi would understand. I'm sure that till the day he died, Itachi was the only one who knew the meaning of those trees and that window. Perhaps your sister's piece is similar. Perhaps it's something that we'll never understand, only something her mind can decipher. _

_However, I digress._

_As for what you should do, I would suggest the two of you come visit me here at the Manor. The grounds this time of year are especially awe inspiring. The leaves are just beginning to change. Perhaps your sister would like to view them? Also, the piano my mother played is still in the same place. There are many windows in that room so as to view the grounds. I believe your sister may find some peace of mind here. Also, it would give me a chance to listen to her piano piece. Perhaps I can shed some light on it by looking at the theory behind it. _

_I also think you could use a good drink and a shoulder to lean upon in your time of trouble. I'll open up that bottle of__ Verte __Chartreuse¹ that Hyuuga gave me. _

_As your closest friend, or so you say, that's what my duty is, isn't it? _

_Take me up on this offer, dead last._

_I look forward to seeing you._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_- - -_

¹Verte Chartreuse isn't a real brand of Chartreuse as far as I know.

Chartreuse is a French liqueur composed of distilled alcohol flavored with 130 herbal extracts. It's named after the Grande Chartreuse monastery where it was formerly produced.

Green Chartreuse is a naturally green liqueur flavored with extracts from plants where it gets it's coloring from chlorophyll. I made up the name from this (Verte means green in French).

**Grim Notes:**

I'm trying something different. Lately I haven't been able to get this idea out of my head. It's making writing other stories like Trapped by Ninjas and The White Wolf difficult.

This story will primarily be told through letters and the personal thoughts of characters. It takes place in an imaginary time that is somewhat similar to Jane Austen's era.

Over the past few years I've dealt with severe mental illness. It's often left me bed ridden and alone. I've read quite a few stories on this site that I feel wrongly portray mental illness. A lot of times writers either make it seem easy to deal with, or they make it into something that eventually goes away like magic. Both of these things are so false it's sickening. Mental illness is something that never heals. In a way it's like cancer. Even if it goes into remission, there's always that possibility lurking in the background. As for how people deal with it, it is similar to trying to quit smoking.

When I was deeply ill, I didn't know the difference between everyday thinking and illness thinking. Something like 'wouldn't it be wonderful to die' came as easy as thinking 'I'd like cake right now'.

Mental illness is no joke. It is not simple.

However, I've come to realize that while it is a burden, it is also beautiful at times. If you're wondering what I mean, you'll come to understand it through this story.

This story is written to be a vaguely truthful story about how mental illness affects both the afflicted individual and those around them.

I decided to write this story in Austen times because I feel that in their time society as a whole was generally more astute and philosophical. Also, there would be less of a focus on medicine and doctors and more on the 'natural' healing that took place (similar to what I went through).

Comments and criticism are wonderful to receive when I write stories like this. It helps me work out the kinks.

I'm attempting to finish this story within the week.

I hope you enjoy.

-GS18


	2. Arrivals & Cabernet Sauvignon

- - -

It was an overcast day when they arrived. The sky had taken on a gray color and the clouds had blanketed themselves to spread out across it. The leaves were indeed changing but their hues seemed dull without the bright sunlight to shine on them. At least, that's what Sasuke thought. It was only ironic, he mused, that the weather seemed to reflect his mood.

He was seated in a chair in his study absentmindedly drinking a small glass of Cabernet Sauvignon when he heard the distant clacks of the horses' hooves on the cobbled drive. After placing the glass delicately on the table he proceeded to casually walk through the house toward the foyer where he would greet his guests. As he passed by the countless empty rooms he couldn't help but be reminded of his past. To him it was just as bleak as the weather outside and the dim light that floated softly through the windows. _If only_, his mind provided, but he quickly dismissed the thought.

By the time he reached the foyer they had already arrived. Naruto was smiling softly while the maids took his coat from him. He wore a deep navy suit with a pale orange ascot. While the combination would have looked atrocious on anyone else, on Naruto it only helped to accentuate his naturally exotic looks. His brilliantly sandy blond hair fell about his tan face haphazardly while the longer bits were tied back at the base of his neck. His blue eyes glittered as he made a small joke with the maid to make light of the fact that she'd dropped his coat. Beside him his sister stood silently.

They had already taken her traveling cloak so she stood waiting for her brother, her face soft but expressionless. The gentle waves of her long red hair fell to lay around her soft jawline and past her shoulders where it was tied back in a delicate silk bow. Her bright blue eyes seemed focused forward but Sasuke knew that she was far away in her own world, somewhere he couldn't reach her. _Itachi was the same way_, he reminded himself. She'd worn a soft pale blue empire dress that complimented her willowy figure. The small amount of white lace that accentuated the neck line and bell sleeves only served to make her look more fragile and soft. If anything, Mai was beautifully elegant and feminine. She was often complimented on her doll like appearance and childlike demeanor, but after the sickness manifested itself she became more mature. The distinct combination of her soft features and quite nature made her the perfect personification of the stereotypical Victorian woman.

Sasuke moved forward towards the duo and promptly held out his right hand towards Naruto. Naruto, having let the maid leave, quickly turned towards him, face aglow with a huge fox-like grin.

"Sasuke." he stated, shaking his hand. He clasped their hands together and then pulled Sasuke into a gentle embrace. While they were close, he leaned to whisper "thank you" in his ear. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Out of all the things he'd expected from Naruto a simple thanks wasn't one of them. Perhaps a "hello, bastard" , but not such a quiet thanks. As they parted, Sasuke glanced at Mai and noticed that her eyes were riveted on them. _I see, _Sasuke thought. Naruto was being wary of his sister's presence. Perhaps Naruto had told her a different reason for their visit? Either way, Sasuke was positive that he would drag the necessary information from the blond.

"Naruto." Sasuke said. It was all that needed to be said. A look between the two of them exchanged all the information that needed to be transferred.

Sasuke turned from Naruto to turn towards his sister. She was still standing in the same position, still looking at where the two men had embraced. Now it seemed as if she was staring through the wall behind them. Sasuke moved towards her. Her eyes instantly were on him, watching avidly as he walked towards her and moved to grasp her fragile hand.

"Ms. Uzumaki," he said softly. As he brought her fingers to his lips in a gentle kiss, he locked eyes with her. Deep brown met brilliant blue.

It was in that moment that Sasuke knew that although she had changed in some ways she hadn't changed at all. She was still the incredibly intelligent, always attentive child he'd grown up with. He distinctly remembered those same eyes riveted on the ebony and white keys as he played piano for her the first time ten years ago. Only a day later he had walked in on her mastering the piece by herself. True genius hidden in the fragile body of a woman. His collegiate friends would scoff. But Sasuke wouldn't... She was always interested in the world, always avidly watching life and wanting to be part of it. It was her sunshine like presence and love of life that had helped him stay sane after the incident with his brother. Now it seemed she was just watching life and never partaking in what it had to offer.

Sasuke quickly shook himself from the past and gave her a nod as he rose from his bowed position. He then turned towards Naruto who was watching him with a smile but serious eyes. Sasuke nodded towards him as well. Then he stood and held out his arm for Mai, who slowly took it without a word, and started walking back towards his study as he began talking.

"It's a pleasure to see you again after such a long time. I'm glad to see that you're travels were safe. You're lucky to be able to see the leaves this year. While today's weather seems to prohibit the sun, I assure you their change is quite breathtaking under a blue sky. I had planned to walk with you both in the gardens this afternoon, but I can understand if that doesn't suit your tastes due to the overcast conditions." Sasuke paused to look to his left where Mai was walking at his side, and then to his right where Naruto was looking past Sasuke towards his sister. He seemed about to talk when Mai surprised both of them by talking.

"No. Today's conditions are unique. We must make the most of the blessing while it lasts. Like everything it is sure to fade..." Her voice was quiet, soft, far different than the tone of the loud and rambunctious girl Sasuke knew as a child. She held herself with a gentle, elegant air as she walked beside them, looking not at them, but at the same empty rooms Sasuke had passed on his way to greet them. Sasuke could tell that she was thinking of Itachi, could see the recognition, the pointed glances towards the dim lit glass in the windows. The men nodded to her (although Sasuke wasn't sure if she saw) and then the rest of the walk to the study was quiet.

They were almost to the wooden double doors of the study when Mai stopped walking. Almost eerily, she looked towards them and then once again locked eyes with Sasuke.

"My brother tells me you have a piano, Mr. Uchiha. I know that you and my brother will spend your time in the study drinking your best vintage and talking about my illness, just like he does with the doctors behind closed doors." Both men visibly stiffened, "I have no wish to be coddled or pitied by anyone, Mr. Uchiha, least of all you. I wish to be pointed in the direction of the piano. There is a song that I wish to play, since I don't believe I will be allowed to paint or draw..." She looked towards her brother for a second, during which Sasuke could swear the air grew cold. Then she looked back to Sasuke.

"Yes, I understand. Follow me to the study and I will call a maid to escort you there."

She didn't nod. She only looked at him for a minute longer and then she looked forward, prepared to continue walking to the study. Naruto remained silent. Sasuke started their walk to the study again, and when they reached it he continued to his desk and pulled the velvet rope that was draped from the ceiling. The room was silent, but it was obvious that a bell rang somewhere.

They waited for a few minutes, during which the guests moved about the room and Sasuke moved towards where he left the bottle of wine. He quietly pulled out another glass and poured a little of the Cabernet into it. After placing the bottle back on his desk, he walked over to Naruto. Naruto, who had been looking at the titles on the bindings of the books near a window turned around to take the delicate glass stem of the drink into his hands.

"So which one is this? One that Kakashi brought back from his travels?" Naruto asked skeptically, eying the liquid as he aerated¹ it by swirling it in his glass.

"No, thankfully. I haven't heard or received anything from him since his last letter and package. That was from when he and Iruka were touring Rome. This was the one I received from your mentor, Lord Jiraiya." Naruto winced a little when the name was uttered, but Sasuke (who had spent years noticing Naruto quirks and expressions) saw. Mai, who was looking out at the gardens, didn't notice. Sasuke turned to her, ignoring the discomfort of his male friend (they'd talk later).

"Miss Uzumaki, would you care for something to drink? It's a fine vintage. If I remember, you were quite fond of French wines. It was you who first taught me both the language of the country and the meaning of wines."

To the surprise of both the men, Mai was visibly startled. She seemed to jump a little at the sound of Sasuke addressing her and she turned quickly to look at them.

"Oh, pardon me. I was caught up with looking at those beautiful cherry trees." Both of the men were once again tense.

"Hn." Sasuke said quietly. His eyes quickly looked to Naruto and then back to the red head seated on the window bench.

"While you are correct that it was I who enlightened you as to the riches of France your memory fails to remind you that I stopped drinking years ago. I am sure that through your correspondence with my brother you have learned of the medicines the doctors have prescribed. I cannot consume alcohol while taking them." Without any other words she turned back to staring out the window, presumably at the cherry trees.

Sasuke couldn't reply. There was nothing to say and she was obviously finished answering him. He was about to turn to Naruto when the maid arrived. She was a dainty Asian girl with her brown hair delicately tied into buns on either side of her head. She wore a plain black dress in a conservative style and had a piece of white lace tied into her hair.

"Mr. Uchiha calls?" She asked, her accent heavily overshadowing her poor English.

"Yes, Ten-Ten. Please escort our guest, Ms. Uzumaki, to the piano room. You are to escort her wherever else she desires to go until dinnertime."

The small maid nodded and turned to the woman sitting by the window. Mai didn't move, didn't even speak. Her whole attention was out the window.

"Mai," Naruto tried calling to her, but she still didn't move. Glancing to Sasuke worriedly, he looked back to his sister. He was obviously remembering how Itachi looked out at the same trees. He quickly walked over to her. Sitting down beside her he turned her face to his, only to nearly fall off the seat in shock as tears fell down her soft cheeks and onto the blue silk of her dress.

"Sister, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Naruto asked quietly. She looked into his eyes, her brows furrowing while a disturbingly sweet smile crept onto her face. She was the epitome of sadness and happiness and it worried Sasuke greatly. He could see a similar look etched into the eyes of Naruto.

"For the trees, brother, for the trees. They are so beautiful. Why can't I be beautiful like them?" Tears were flowing freely down her face, the skin around her eyes was turning slightly pink from the strain. She was almost herself again. In that moment she _was_ beautiful, and Naruto told her so.

"You are beautiful." He reassured her softly, smiling brightly. Instantly, her smile faded and her eyes turned dull. It was as if someone had snuffed out a flame. Naruto's face became almost ashen in it's paleness as he watched her close herself off from him.

"Why do you say such pointless things, brother?" Mai asked, her voice hollow compared to the emotion filled words about the cherry trees. "Is the maid here?"

Naruto seemed to shake himself from his shock, obviously used to moments like this, and nodded his head to her while he looked towards the confused maid at the door. Mai, seeing the woman, stood rigidly and brushed the wrinkles from her dress. Some of them remained, joining the tear stains as a reminder of the moment by the window and the emotion that had graced the shadow she'd become. She quietly walked to stand by the maid, her steps silent like a ballerina on pointe. With a curt nod to the men in the room, she stood looking down the hallway, waiting for the maid to show the way.

"Farewell. I shall see you at dinner," was all that was said to the men and then like a moment of inspiration, she was gone before they could even recognize it. The door closed behind her as they walked out.

Sasuke turned to the blond man that still sat at the window. He was looking out at the same trees that had entranced his sister and a dead man. Now that Sasuke looked at him, he could tell that the ever present smile was faker than usual, and that the weariness that tragedy brought was a heavy burden upon his shoulders. There was a purplish hue under his eyes that told of nights without slumber, standing and watching his sister play the piano until her fingers bled. There were lines near his eyebrows that told of hours in deep thought reading medical textbooks far beyond his learning, searching, praying for some insight into the inner workings of his sister's illness. His hands were worn from years of writing back and forth with his mentor, Lord Jiraiya, as they both traveled far and wide learning all they could. While Naruto was known to the public as an enigma of business and the epitome of happiness, to Sasuke he was always known as just Naruto. To Sasuke, he was the understanding best friend, the brother who helped him overcome dark times, the worn man who carried the burdens of his loved ones. He was human. And to Sasuke, it was never so evident as it was now.

"Naruto."

He turned quickly and when he saw the dark haired man staring at him he sighed deeply.

"Sasuke," he began, dragging his calloused fingers through his golden bangs, "I don't know where to begin."

"Hn. Dead last," Sasuke said affectionately even though it was an insult, "You should start at the beginning. We've got till dinner. If your letters are anything to go by your sister will be entertained for as long as we need. I had the piano tuned yesterday." His deep brown eyes were instantly met with surprised blue, and then the blue melted into a shine of amusement.

"You're always prepared, aren't you bastard?" Naruto asked calmly while he upended his drink.

"Always. I'm an Uchiha." Sasuke said casually, a small smirk gracing his angular features.

Laughter and the clinking of glasses filled the study.

- - -

¹Aeration is the process of mixing oxygen or air with something, in this case a liquid (wine). This allows the wine to "breathe", which allows the wine to typically warm up and opens up the wine's aromas. The flavor usually softens and mellows out a bit and it improves the taste of the wine. Not all wines need this. Red wines are typically the ones that benefit from breathing, however I have seen whites that need it too. Depending on how old the wine is, it will need less or more aeration. For example, a young Cabernet Sauvignon can take up to an hour to properly aerate (if you don't it can taste very strong). Older wines hardly need any aeration after decanting, since their taste quickly deteriorates after being opened. Most people usually 'swish' their wine around in their glass in order to allow a gentle aeration, like Naruto did in this story.


End file.
